Complicated Triangle
by sb.otaku
Summary: Story starts out after Kyoko confesses her feelings in 205. How will she act the next time she see Cain now that the locks are off? Shou has been looking for Kyoko and Hikaru is going to make a move. A Ren x Kyoko with some Kyoto x Shou, Kyoko x Hikaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat

This is after 205. When Kyoko leaves LME office after excepting her feelings after admitting her feelings to the president.

This is a rewrite. Gomen thousands times...I didn't realise my phone was auto correcting Kyoko s name, I corrected that in my phone dictionary. Sorry it's hard for me to write such a document on my phone. I'll be sure to spend more time before releasing my next chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed.

Also I forgot to state, "" is for speaking, ** are for thoughts, and ~~ are for grudges.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setting: Shou living room. Shou is sitting on his couch watching tv. When his phone rings. It's from poochy.

"What is it Poochy."

Hmph. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet up later for White day." The sound of poochy pout was apparent.

Shou rolling his eyes. "You know I'm very busy right now poochy."

"Fine, then. I won't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Shou sits up. "Is Kyoko at school?" About time. It's almost been a month since she had picked up his calls. He hasn't found her anywhere. *How can she be so busy that she hasn't been at school for a month. A boring plain actress like Kyoko can't be that busy with work.*

Huff. "Why are you interested in her!"

"Poochy I told you, I have a score to settle with her. Hold her after school until I get there. And then we can spend some time together." * I'll teach her hang up on me*

"You promise..."

"Of course"

Kyoko was leaving through front gate.

She looked depressed *I have a lot of studying to-do, and I don't get to be Setsu for the next two weeks.*' Sigh.

~Wait!~a grudge appeared.

Shoutaru was walking toward her. Kyoko turned to run but stopped when she saw Mimori determined look at blocking her. She turned and started pointing at Shou "what do you want! I don't have time for this, I need to get home to study."

" you don't have time for this! I don't have time for this! Where have you been" Shou angrily.

"Why do I have to answer to you. That is none of your business." She yelled.

"Hmph. So unfeminine. No wonder you don't have boyfriend. "

'*WHAT! Who's fault is it that I don't want to have a boyfriend!* ~ Let's kill him~ ~ off with his head~

~ make him take responsibility~ A whirlwind off grudges surrounded Kyoko.

Setsu appeared. It was easy for Kyoko to switch into Setsu since she had been her everyday with Cain for the last month.

Shou noticed air around Kyoko changed. The look was not from the Kyoko he knew. *when did she learn to have such a sexy, indifferent and dangerous stare. When did she learn it? Who did she learn it...*

Tilting her head "I don't need to explain my relationships to trash. I only need brother."

*Brother? What brother? Wait, does she mean him*

Shou was shocked and then mad. "Your brain really has melted. You think he treats you differently".

Sighing, she let Setsu go. Distantly "I know that..." *it's I who treats him differently'* this was the last person she wanted to deal with today. She already had an emotionally taxing day. "Shou I just want to go home."

Shou recovery and feeling unsatisfied. " Fine but I thought I'd do you the favor letting you give me my whites day present in person."

Kyoto's jaw dropped. *The nerve!*

"What? Not only did I give you a bouquet on Valentine's day, I also gave you your first kiss" Shou smirked.

Kyoto turned to stone with the memory that day. "That's the least you could do for the man that turned into a woman from a girl." Kyoto was speechless.

Shou turned quickly and let Mimori take him away to his car.

As he rode away. Atleast he knew that she hadn't been eaten by that lion. But he didn't like that look. It scared him, and it was the first time ever she had really turned him on. * When did she learn that? When she was with him?* He was going have to stake his claim if she was giving other men that look.

Kyoko threw herself into her mattress after she was done helping with the dinner rush. She felt exhausted. First admitting her new foolishness to the president and to herself, and then running of her first foolishness. Remembering Valentine s day, Kyoto stared at Ren's poster and couldn't help blushing. *Ren should be packing for the oversees shot for Tragic Market. - Get your self together. You've got finals next week.*.

,~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoko had finished her scenes on Box R early, as well had finishing her finals. The president helped her change her flight so she could meet up with Muse san. As she was exiting the studio Hikaru called for her.

"Kyoko-san, Kyoko-san"

"Oh, hello Hikaru-san. It's unusual to see you here so early"

"Yeah, the director wanted to talked to us regarding our 30th episode."

" Oh, congratulations"

Laughs "congratulations to us both. You are also apart of the BridgeRock main cast since the beginning"

Blushing "Arigato"

" hey, the director throwing a party for the whole cast next month. You'll be there right?"

"Um, when is it?"

"It will be right after our 30th episode, everyone is to attend after the filming is over."

"Okay, if everyone is attending. I'll see you there." Kyoto smiled

" Um, Kyoto. I was wondering if you were available tomorrow" looking uncomfortable. Hikaru was searching for a reason to hang out "well, I could use a woman's opinion on what to wear at the party. I was wondering if you could help me out and go clothes shopping."

" I'm sorry Hikaru-san. But I'm leaving tomorrow for a Love Me job"

"Oh, that's okay" * ah shot down again* "May be next time" Hikaru said as he turned and left.

*Next time? Why would he need me for next time ?* well Kyoto didn't have time to think about it. She needed to get her stuff ready for her earlier flight to see Cain.

**Please review. This is my first fan fiction. I know it s a bit slow but I hope to complicate things as I go as well as add some lemons. I don't want to drift from the main story line, but we will see how 209 goes."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I do not own Skip Beat. So I can't wait for 209 to be translated but I'm going to make some assumption to the RAW. So possibly spoiler, but I'm just guessing.

Ring, ring, ring, ring. "The number you have dialed is not available to receive calls at this time. Please try again later. ", click.

"Argh." *She hasn't been picking up my calls anymore. I even had Shoko called asking for Mogami to appear in my next PV but they said she was unreachable for the next week! That foolish girl by herself. She wouldn't know if a man was trying to take advantage of her even if he flat out told her.*

He was starting to obsess about his old friend. He had never found her so interesting. He had already written two love songs since he last saw Kyoko's cold hard stare, her stance challenging him with such an erotic aura. He needed to do something to stir her heart, something soon

Cain was standing outside of the hotel door. Koun was readying himself to see her. * As her loving brother Cain* he felt like he was losing it. First she sees him on the beach as himself, even though she believed he was a fairy prince. And then she admits to Corn that she would be cursed if she kissed him.

Flashback:

"I'm sorry I can't. If I do I'll be punished for the rest of my life. I'll never be able to recover if I kiss that face. I do love you Corn, you've helped me for years and I've always thought of you but if I kiss you in the form you are now. God well never forgive me. "

"Kyoko, what do you mean. I won't curse you for breaking the spell. "

"I'm sorry, I want to help you Corn. But if I kiss you, I'm afraid that I won't be able to hide it any longer."

"Hide what, Kyoko? " reaching for her.

Shrinking back. Kyoko yelled with her eyes closed " my love for Tsuruga-san".

Ren/Koun was shocked. He needed a minute to react but before he could Kyoko-san phone ringed

It's was from Jelly Woods.

"Yes Muse-san,

"Kyoko where are you? I thought you were going to stay in your room?"

"Eno, I needed to get something to drink"

"Well, we decided to get you ready and move you to the Heel siblings hotel room"

"Hai! I'll be right there." Click.

"Corn I need to go but meet me here in two nights. I'll help you break your curse Corn, I promise."

End of flashback.

* She just turn and ran.*

She admitted that she loved both sides of him, and then she ran. *And then she even wants to meet Koun again in two nights! I don't even know to be happy, anger or jealous* he leans his head against the door.

He became Cain before stepping in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Kyoko heard the door open. She had just finished dinner and was placing their water glass on the dining room table. "Nii-san!" She smiled at her brother as he walked towards her. "Setsu. I thought you didn't arrive until tomorrow. " Cain said as he embraced her and smelled Setsu's hair.

Setsu blushed and said "Of course, you know I don't like being away from Nii-san. How else can I be sure that you are eating" Setsu giggled as she tried to pull away. Cain tighten his embrace. "Not yet" said Cain. Kyoko froze for a second before she let herself melt into his arms under the excuse of being Setsu. " I missed you too brother" After a couple of moments Setsu decided not to let her brother avoid dinner that easy.

"Have some dinner brother, I made a light meal of salad and fresh fruit"

"What makes you think I haven't already eaten dinner?" Looking down at Setsu. He started into her eyes but then made the mistake of looking down at what she was wearing.

Ten-san must of picked out the deep violet two piece bathing suit, that was barely covered by an open black mesh mini jacket and tiny torn jean shorts and black strap stilettos. It left too much skin exposed, it was to easy move his thumbs against Setsu exposed stomach. Ren stopped himself and sat down to eat some food.

He lifted his fork and was about to take a bite of salad when he asked " so Setsu why didn't you tell me that you were showing up early, I would have picked you up at the airport."

" but I thought I would surprise you, brother" Setsu smiled beautifully.

"How long have you been in?"

"Just a few hours, brother. I got bored and went to the market"

*Dressed in that?* it made Cain unhappy when he thought of all the men leering at her. "Well now that you're here. Make sure I'm with you when you go out. I worry when I can't see you."

"Hehe, brother. You sound jealous." She smirked. "I met a fairy prince when I went out. He was ALMOST as perfect as nii-san."

"Did you? " Cain was annoyed at his sister bring up another man, but as Kuon/Ren he couldn't help but be a bit excited. Cain stared at his adorable little sister. Her face waiting for a reaction from her doting brother.

"Fine, I guess I'll return all the latest fashion that I purchased for my adorable little sister. I guess your fairy prince will buy your favorites for you." Setsu watched as Cain grab the large bag of Jeanne d'Arc and started walking away.

"Wait, nii-san. I was just teasing. I would never met up with a man that wasn't you. " Setsu ran up and hugged Cain's back.

Chuckling. Ren thought * of course you wouldn't*. Cain turned around and cupped Setsu face with his palm. "Fine I'll forgive you but you'll have to wear everything I bought you, agreed?"

"Yes brother."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower then" he needed to get some distance from her. He was having a hard time controlling his temptation.

"Wait, nii-san at least eat some fruit first" Setsu rushed to grab the plate of sliced mixed tropical fruit, she held a fork of melon to his lips. Kyoto gasped when she saw the Emperor of the night take a bite off her fork.

"It's delicious. You'll just have to feed me every bite." He watched Setsu blush beautifully. Ren was losing his grip on Koun. Now that he knew she loves him but was too afraid to accept it. All he wanted to do was shower her with kisses to show her that he needed her too. She was still blushing as she lifted her second fork of fruit to his lips. Cain took a slow bite, he then continued to pick up a slice of pineapple with his fingers and feed it to Setsu.

*oh my god! You need to calm down Kyoto. The heel sibling s have an abnormal relationship. Setsu would love Cain to hand feed her food.*

It seemed like a lifetime, the two of them feeding each other from one plate. Kyoto was having very little difficulties allowing Setsu to take control and dote loving on her brother. Until, the Emperor returned when he slide his fingers to the side of her lips to remove fruit juice away onto his fingers.

As he moved his fingers to lick the fruit juice that came from her lips. Setsu surprised them both by grabbing Cain's hand moving his fingers into her month. Ren almost lost control. *Is She purposily turning to seduce me* it took everything he had not to grab her. Instead Cain easily stood up. " I'm going to go take my shower now." He leaned down to Setsu face and lightly bite the end of her nose. "I'll see you when I get out"

As Cain shut the bathroom door. Kyoto gave in to her shock. It almost felt like a challenge from Tsuruga-san, as if asking if she could continue the scene. She was doing fine until it looked like Cain was leaning in to kiss her. But the heat that shot through her when he bit her nose was not what she expecting. She had never experienced that feeling of desire before. ,*how am I going to survive this now* She thought.

While Ren was dealing with his own set of problems in the shower because of Kyoto. When she put his fingers in her mouth, he couldn't control the large amount of blood rushing to his groin.

He had to leave or else risk Kyoko seeing him in his engorged state. However he still wanted to punish her when he saw her looking yearning up at him. So he nip the tip of her nose playfully with his teeth.

He snuck under his covers when Kyoko was cleaning in the kitchen. He still wasn't relaxed enough to see him yet.

Kyoko heard him exit the bathroom. She was happy that he slipped into bed, she was still confused about her feelings earlier and wasn't ready to face him yet.

*how am I ever going to survive this?* Kyoko wondered as she went to take her shower.

:-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What do you think? I am still learning my voice and writing style. I was already trying to slow my pace down by this chapter because I also felt a bit rushed myself. I appreciate your comments as this is my first time I've ever written by choice. I've just have all these scenarios that I want to see from sb. It's so hard with it only updating once a month. This is my attempt to relieve some of my sb anxiety with you. Also please let me know , nicely, about spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I will correct them, it's just slipped by me. I've never been a strong writer and its difficult to proof read on my phone.**


End file.
